Endoscopic retrieval or removal devices are known in the art and are conventionally used to recover objects from inside a human subject. Such objects may include severed human tissue, foreign objects, or food bolus. Some typical devices include forceps or clasps to grab objects. Certain devices of this type are not well-suited for retrieving rounded or blunt foreign objects such as coins, marbles and batteries because they are difficult to hold secure. Further, if a foreign object is dropped near the trachea during the removal process the results can be catastrophic for the patient.
Devices using netting have been developed to capture rounded or blunt objects. U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,739 to Secrest et al., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a device for retrieving an object from within a subject. In the use of devices having netting, and it is believed in the use of other devices, physicians have experienced difficulty in recovering certain objects, such as for example, impacted food bolus from the esophagus. A bolus is a mass of masticated or chewed food. In some cases, the bolus becomes impacted in the esophagus due to disease states, and other disorders and consequently, does not pass into the stomach. An object of this type may be more difficult to position over or be more heavier than the human tissue or foreign object for which these type of devices were designed. This problem is especially apparent when working in relatively tight places within the body. As a result, netting support collapses and does not retain its shape in a deployed position when holding the captured object.
To solve these and other problems, the present invention uses a flat wire to make the loop that supports the retrieval net. The flat wire provides a wider net capacity to entrap the bolus and is firmer, more rigid and less likely to collapse. As such, the loop maintains its shape in use, particularly when used in narrow lumens like the esophagus. The flat wire can be formed into a polygon shape, is more likely to be resistant to collapse and can include distal tip structure designed to further resist collapse and promote expansion.